1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fixing structure for an electronic card. More particularly, the invention relates to a fixing structure capable of fixing two standards of electronic cards.
2. Description of Related Art
In most cases, only one card socket for inserting a conventional electronic card, e.g. a wireless network interface card (WNIC), is installed in a notebook computer. However, with continuous development of the electronic cards having miniaturized chips, e.g. 3G network cards, video cards, and so on, two sets of card sockets are installed in the computer for inserting two electronic cards. In addition, to economize the space within the computer, one single socket housing is provided to accommodate two electronic cards ranged in an up/down parallel manner.
In this case, screws are frequently employed to directly secure the two electronic cards onto a motherboard. When the lower electronic card is completely inserted, the upper electronic card is inserted into the upper card socket. Locking holes at free ends that are corresponding to inserted ends of the upper and the lower electronic cards are aligned, and therefore the two electronic cards can be secured onto the motherboard with screws directly passing through the locking holes of the two electronic cards. Nevertheless, after the upper electronic card is inserted, whether the locking hole of the upper electronic card is aligned to the locking hole of the lower electronic card is not apt to be observed with naked eyes. Hence, screwing the electronic cards may sometimes result in structural damage.
Besides, as stated above, more and more electronic cards with the miniaturized chips have evolved, and thus not only the electronic cards with standard lengths (commonly known as long electronic cards) but also the electronic cards with relative short lengths (commonly known as short electronic cards) are developed. Given that the long electronic card is inserted into the lower card socket, and that the short electronic card is inserted into the upper card socket, the locking holes of the short electronic card and the long electronic card are bound to be misaligned. Accordingly, how to design a fixing structure for fixing the electronic cards with different dimensions is an open issue to be resolved in haste.